


New You

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Michael brings you, his younger sister, to the office one day to meet everyone. To his great dismay, you hit it off with a certain HR representative.





	New You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the comments of my Dwight x Reader. Hope you enjoy!

"Everyone, I have a very special announcement to make," Michael Scott shouts, clapping his hands. Everyone in the office looks up.

"How special is it this time?" Stanley mutters, and Michael points at him.

"Extremely, Stanley." Stanley puts down his crossword, folding his hands expectantly. Michael pulls you out of his office, holding your hand up as if you just won a marathon.

"This... is my baby sister!"

"I'm not a baby, Mike," you whisper with a smile, and he grins at you.

"Oh, you'll always be a baby to me. You little person, you."

"Hey Michael, do us all a favour?" Jim says, "Don't use the words "little person", okay? I don't think anyone really wants to sit through anymore sensitivity training."

"Well, I didn't say midget," Michael hissed at him, "I'd never say that with Angela in the room."

"Excuse me?" the blonde deadpans, and Jim takes a deep breath. Your brother waves a hand, groaning.

"Agh, okay, let's do this over again. Everyone, stop everything you're doing, this is my awesome sister, (y/n) Scott. She is littler than me. And by that I mean younger."

Everyone started murmuring hellos with smiles, and Michael introduces around. "This cute couple here is Jim and Pam, that's Erin, that's Dwight--"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Dwight Schrute," Dwight gets up, kissing your hand.

 **"Imagine if I could seduce Michael's little sister,"** Dwight told the camera. **"Then I'd be close to my boss... and my boss' hot sister."**

You smile awkwardly at Dwight, and Michael frowns.

"Okay, that was..."

"It's how a gentleman should act around a lady," Dwight protests.

"Yeah, stop being weird, Dwight."

"No, he's right!" Andy stood up, "You are a fine lady, who deserves to be treated as such. I am Andy Bernard, but you can just call me the Nard Dog. Promise I won't hump your leg. Unless you want me to." He winks, giving a deep bow, and Michael makes a face.

"Okay you two, quit it. That's Phyllis, Angela, Stanley, Oscar, Kevin, Satan, Creed--"

"Satan," you smirk, "Cool name." You look the man up and down, biting your lip. He's attractive.

"Come on Michael," the man sighs, getting up and coming over. "Hey, I'm... I'm Toby, I work in HR, nice to meet you."

You smile, an involuntary blush heating up your cheeks as he shakes your hand. "Hi Toby."

"Stop talking to my sister you creep, or I will write you up for sexual harassment."

"I mean... I could technically write you up for saying that..." Toby shrugged quietly, but Michael gave him a glare so menacing the HR Rep just wandered back to his seat. Your eyes lingered on him though... he had a gentle disposition, and his looks definitely weren't bad...

"So, I'll be around the office today, but I'll have a purpose here!" you smile brightly.

"Good, that's more than your brother has," Angela scowls, and you blink.

"Uhhh, yeah, I'll be a sort of... office assistant today! Like the Terminator to your John Connors, okay?" You make robotic movements. "So if you need me, I'll be baaack."

Jim smiled. "You definitely are Michael's sister."

Honestly, you may have a few of Michael's goofy traits, but on the whole, you two were quite the opposite. You were calm in most situations, and valued peace and quiet over Michael's constant hectic lifestyle and need to be the center of attention. You think about Toby, and how he seemed to be relatively as calm as you tended to be. _Maybe he does yoga._.. hm.

* * *

 A few hours later, you walk around, passing through Andy and Dwight's junction as they stare at you, to get to Toby's desk.

"Hey, Toby."

He looks up. "Oh hey, (y/n). What's up?"

"Just wondered if you want some coffee. I can run and grab you some."

He smiles. "That would be really nice. Thanks."

You nod, and go to get some from the Starbucks nearby. When you come back, you sit on the edge of Toby's desk, grinning.

"Your coffee, sir."

"Isn't this a sight?" he teases, and you smirk, putting your hand on his shoulder...

"Uhh, (y/n)!" Michael calls you, eyeing Toby, "There's something I need you to do! Over here! In... this part of the office!" You roll your eyes, and he waves. "Hey, seriously! You can talk to her about your messy divorce later, Toby!"

Once he retreats into his office, Toby looks down, mumbling, "It wasn't that messy." You huff at your new companion.

"God, how can you stand him all day five days a week? It's hard enough for me when he visits."

"It's an art, really," Toby grins, leaning back in his chair, "Lots of meditation, self esteem videos, and logotherapy. Do you know Man's Search For Meaning?"

"By Victor Frankl?! Yeah! I read it on my trip to Costa Rica."

"You went to Costa Rica?" Toby looks intrigued. "Wow, that's awesome. Yeah, we had a book club going on here, but they didn't want to do Victor Frankl, because of all the philosophical stuff..." 

"Well, if you're ever looking for self esteem again," you whisper, "Call me over and I'll give you some." Toby keeps grinning, swinging around in his chair in a rare display of happiness.

"Cool. I'll do that."

You saunter away, smiling to yourself. He really is cute.

You spend the rest of the day doing odd jobs for everyone, making friends with Pam and Erin in the process. Pam is especially interested in what Michael was like as a child... you explain that he was just like this, but with more daddy issues. Jim is cool, so is Creed (although he tried to get you to go buy a prosthetic limb for him for " _reasons_ " ????), and everyone else seems to like you very much. Your gaze though, constantly returns to the bashful HR rep in the corner. Although he's been conditioned not to say much, you have a feeling he's got a personality just waiting to come out... you've already seen a little of it.

At 4:45, you wander back down the hallway to the office after retrieving some chips for Kevin. Toby is in the hall.

"Hey, (y/n)."

"Hey," you bite your lip.

"So... about that self esteem thing."

Toby stared into the camera. **"I'm going for it. She seems to like me. That never happens. My life is full of missed opportunities. She's _not_ gonna be one of them."**

Toby places a hand on the back of your neck, and pulls you in for a kiss. You let out a small moan, and let him press you against the wall, hiking up his dress shirt. You two kiss like that for about a minute, before he pulls away and strokes the hair out of your eyes.

"That is really not something a human resources representative should be doing in this building," he chuckles nervously, and breathlessly, you grab his tie.

"Hey. I was waiting for you to do that all day."

He smiles with pride and self satisfaction, riding the high of someone reciprocating his affection again.

"So you don't care about my divorce?"

"Why should I?" you shrug, "It's in the past. This is the new you."

"The new me," he grins, "Yeah, I like that." He cups your cheeks again and presses another kiss to your lips, this time with even more confidence and vigour. Dwight walks out of the office, finding you two like that, and backs away slowly, looking down.

Dwight snapped his fingers, growling at the camera. **"Toby beat me to the punch. _Toby_. What the hell is happening today?!"**

\----

"So..." Michael grinned at you. "What do you think? Isn't my workplace awesome?"

You smirk. "Yeah. With all your stories, I was expecting some kind of zoo, but the people here are alright. Except for Dwight..."

"He's an acquired taste."

"Right, anyway, I kinda... really like one of your coworkers."

"Oh. Oh!" your brother smirks. "Who is it? Is it Jim? He's taken. And Ryan's mine. Well, he's Kelly's, but... I'm the boss, so he's technically mine."

You laugh softly. "Mike. It's Toby."

Michael's face loses all expression, and he stares for five seconds, until you wave a hand in front of his face.

"Michael? You in there, big bro?"

"Toby," he whispers. You nod.

"Toby."  

His eyes widen. "NO GOD, PLEASE NO. NO. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

From his chair, Toby winces. It would have had to come out sometime.


End file.
